


Game of Thrones Monologues

by shakespearerunaway



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Poetry, monologues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespearerunaway/pseuds/shakespearerunaway
Summary: Poems and monologues I've written for characters in Game of Thrones.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these sporadically when I was in high school and initially posted it on wattpad, but I closed my account there and decided transferred them here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sansa; Season 2-3)

What is home? King's Landing? It is but a prison, I am forced to rot in.

Winterfell? Winterfell is burnt to the ground. Nothing anymore. Just ashes and lost memories.

What is home?

Home is Lady, licking my fingers and me brushing her beautiful fur.

Home is Father, kissing my forehead, telling me he'll always be there. He lied, though.

Home is Mother, fixing my hair and telling me tales of her days in Riverrun. It bored me sometimes, but it gave me a sense of comfort somehow.

Home is Robb, letting me sleep in his bed with him whenever I would have fearful nights. Then he would run his fingers through my hair and say "It's alright. I'm here, Sansa."

Home is Jon's rare smiles and husky laughs whenever he would speak. I never really told him I noticed those little things about him. And I never will.

Home is Arya's filthy pranks on the whole family, especially me. It was absolutely irritating but my day wouldn't be complete without them.

Home is Bran, climbing every tower, everyday and Mother worrying about him slipping or falling. A fearless wolf he is. I would give anything to have him in my arms right now.

Home is Rickon, running around the halls of Winterfell, screaming the utmost silliest things.

Home is sleeping to the sounds of Lady, Nymeria, Grey Wind, Ghost, Summer and Shaggydog howling at the bright moon, I loved to stare at before I go to bed.

That is Home. But Home is gone now. Home is nothing but a memory I can only look back on.

Never to live it again.


	2. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Jojen; Season 3-4)

I know, I know.

You don't have to remind me. I know my fate. I've known it since I was a child. It had taken me years to accept it. Even more to hide it from the ones I love.

Back in my home, I would lie awake at night thinking of it. What it was like, how it would feel, what would happen after it. Everything. Each night would be worse than the last. It was only recently that I finally got to sleep, but the terrors still come. The fears of my fate was hard to accept, but the fears of my father, my sister finding out was even harder.

See, my sister is very protective of me. Even as a child, I wasn't the toughest one on the field. I preferred talking to maesters and scholars. Instead of swords, I preferred books. So, my sister made sure that she was always there when the bigger children would try to pick on me. She became my protecter. I needed her. I need her still. She doesn't know my fate, of course and I don't plan to tell her anytime soon. She would take me back home and stop me from doing my duty. She would have stopped me from searching for Bran.

Sometimes, I wonder if I didn't have the sight. If I didn't have thses visions and dreams. Would I be important still? What would be different? Of course, wondering wouldn't make a difference at all. I would still have the dreams and visions, no matter how much I complain. For visions and dreams are my life. Though, I never ask for them, they still come to me whenever they please. And I have learned to accept that and live with it.

So stop reminding me,

because I know. I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked Jojen's character back then. He felt like an old man in a boy's body. So wise and calm. I was completely devastated with how his character's story ended.


	3. Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Jorah: Season 4 Ep. 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this one was quite cringe to reread hahahahahhaha! But I really like his character back then. So I decided to keep it.

A raven from Varys.

That poisonous spider. Doesn't he understand? I have already sent him a message saying I refuse to become one of his whispers anymore for I am devoted to my only queen. I have been devoted to her since the moment I saw her and I've grown to love her everyday since.

She reminds me of my passed wife. Both have fierce hearts and fierce souls. Both have fire in their eyes. Only, my queen is far more beautiful than my wife, but I love them all the same. My queen has grown so much. She's not the same girl I saw in the Dothraki wedding. She is a woman now. She is a queen.

I must write to Varys and tell him I will not continue these secret whispers. I will stay at the side of my queen and remain there til my last day. I must tell him to not send anymore ravens. I don't want anyone to find out about this treachery. Especially, my Khaleesi..... my Queen.

I wish I had told her before about this secret, because it would be harder to admit now. This shall be the only secret I will keep from her. As much as it pains me to do this, to hide this, I must and I will. But I will worship her and serve her in return for this treachery.

The raven flies swiftly. And as it disappears, my heavy heart lifts.

Hmm... I wonder what Sir Barristan wants of me.


	4. I Loved Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Shae; S4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish to believe that she truly did love him.

I loved him. I loved him.

I never thought I would, but I did. I couldn't help but fall for his charms. He's not the best looking man I've met, but there was something about him that drew me closer.

It wasn't the gold he gave me. It wasn't the clothes he made me wear. It wasn't the jewelry on my fingers, but it was when he would become so concerned of my safety that he would visit me. It was when he would tell me I looked beautiful and would kiss my lips till the morning came. It was when we would converse all through night, sometimes even forgetting that the sun had already risen. It was him. My Lion.

I loved him... Until the day he denied my request to run with me to the Free Cities and stay there together. Until the day he said his vows in the sight of Gods and Men. He changed after that. We would still converse in the night, only not as long as before for his wife may see. He was still concerned of my safety, only it became too much that he'd ask me to leave him alone with his wife. I still believed he loved me, but slowly he started to talk less with me about me. He started to talk more to his wife. He started to talk more _of_ his wife. I couldn't bear to even think about it. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe that he only saw her now. I didn't want to believe that he had forgotten our nights together and the stories we had shared. I didn't want to believe that he had forgotten me. But...

But that day. That day when admitted everything. I couldn't believe the words coming out of his lips. I couldn't. It was like knives stabbing every inch of my body. My stomach was sick and my heart was aching like mad. I thought he was the only one. The only one that didn't see me as a whore or some property. I thought...

He made me forget. He made me forget my past. His kisses made me forget that I was just his whore. His sweet words made me forget that I was only being paid to pleasure his nights and that it was all pretend. He made me forget. But that day, he reminded me. _"You're a whore!"_ he said. _"I can't be in love with a whore."_ He reminded me.

_I can't... be in love... with a whore._

I loved him. I still love him. I will always love him... til my last breath.


	5. I Wasn't Lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Arya Stark; Season 5; Episode 6)

He thought I was lying. I wasn't.

I did hate The Hound. Every fiber on his body I hated.

His hair, his voice, his face, I hated them all.

I hated his breath and how it reeked of cheap wine and rotten meat.

I hated how he treated people with such unreasonable hatred.

I hate how he killed my friend like how he'd kill a pig for supper.

I hate how he brought me to The Twins only to find my brother betrayed by his own men with his direwolf's head Greywind on his shoulders.

I hate how he even tried to bring me to my Aunt Lysa only to find out that she was dead.

I hate how after all that, he still stuck with me.

I hate how he died. Slowly and painfully.

I hate how he asked me to take away his pain.

I hate how he made me think twice.

I hate how he made me pity him.

I hate how he made me regret walking away.

I hate The Hound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their dynamic was one of my absolute favorite things in the show. Still is.


	6. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's Dream of the Red Wedding

I dreamt of something last night, but I can barely remember

it's just fragments, images... floating embers

Screaming voices I couldn't seem to hear clearly

T'was smoke and only smoke that surrounded me

I don't remember wandering, but I ended up in a hall

A smirk on the lord's face, Lannister Red all over the floor

Arrows fly right past me. I turn to see the target

I saw a friend, a brother, a man I shall never forget

Greywind's head sat on his shoulders

Yet the eyes were my brother's

Then a scream so haunting, it echoed all around the hall

then I wake in the chambers of Castle Black,

wishing it was only a dream and nothing more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly wish there was more interactions between Jon and Robb. I really liked their dynamic in the first episode. I guess this was me grieving them.


	7. You Knew That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meera Reed

I hate this place. I hate looking at it.

Everyday, it's all the same. Nothing ever happens. Nothing ever changes. But everything has changed. You left.

I hate this air because you're not here to breathe it.

I hate the sunrises because you're not here to see it.

I hate my hands because they slit your throat when you asked. I shouldn't have.

I hate my arms because they couldn't carry you to safety. They only cradled you to sleep.

I hate my eyes because they can never see you smile again. They can only remember the last one you made.

I hate this place because it's where you left.

I shouldn't have let you travel this far. I shouldn't have. I should have threatened not to come along. I should have stopped you from the very beginning. If I had known this was going to happen, I wouldn't have let you go.

But I guess you knew that. You always know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This character deserved more screen time. That's all I'm gonna say about it.


	8. A Girl's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll know who this is.

A girl was haunted last night.

When the sun sank in the sea, shadows crept in her mind. Shadows of people she once knew.

Cersie. Joffrey. Gregor Clegane. The Hound.

Beric. Thoros. Gendry.

Gendry. A girl could've been his family. A girl shouldn't have let him leave. A girl could have had a friend with her. Maybe it was better he left. Maybe he was happy.

She thinks she heard his voice. She wishes it wasn't a dream. The shadow of Gendry fell to the ground. Disappearing as fast as it appeared. The darkness consumed a girl. A girl tried to find light but instead found her little brothers.

Rickon. Bran. Their faces wouldn't look like that by now. They should be taller. Maybe even taller than the girl. Their voices should be deeper now. The girl wonders if she'll ever hear them. _Not likely_ she thinks, remembering the rumors she'd heard.

Their shadows merged to create another familiar face. Sansa. Its been a long time since we got separated. Her auburn hair styled in a northern way. Unlike the last time I saw her. Her green eyes looked in mine. She'd always been prettier than me with her Tully-like features, but I was always smarter. I wonder how she is. I hope she's doing well.

Her features faded into Robb's. His true face with the silhouette of Greywind's head behind his. A memory stirs. Stark banners burning. Men I probably knew growing up—cold dead. Robb's corpse being paraded in the Frey courtyard. A few more minutes I always thought. A few more minutes and I'll be home. Home never came. Home died that day.

The shadow turned black. Melting into the wall of my dreams. Jon's face emerged. The only sibling that understood. The brother I never doubted was mine. His eyes were shut. Mine were moist. I try to touch his face. Hug him as tight as the last time but the darkness took him.

The light disappeared again. More familiar voices echo in the dark void. The voices of Winterfell, the voices of Kings Landing, the screams in Harrenhal and the whispers of Braavos. The voices turned into a noise— a shriek. It sent shivers down my spine. It rang in my ears so much I thought I was going deaf.

Then the noise turned to silence then the silence turned to words. _Come home, Arya._ _Darling, please come home._ Mother. Tears I never knew still existed ran down my face. I haven't heard her voice for so long. I doubted that I'd even recognize it. But I did.

 _Remember Arya. Remember._ Father. I dared not look up. I didn't know why but I couldn't. I sorry Father was all I could say. What else could I have said? They wrapped their arms around me. A nostalgic warmth entered my skin, my bones. I want to go home.

_Remember who you are, Arya. Who are you?_

_Who are you?_

A girl is Arya Stark and I'm going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya was so badass. And so is this poem. HAHAHAHAHA I'm surprisingly still quite proud of it.


	9. A Tribute to the Rose Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (SPOILERS)  
> Margaery Tyrell (Season 6; Episode 10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved her. I truly loved her.

My darling rose,

You grew with grace. Your petals were as soft as an angel's kiss.

When the wind blew, you gracefully danced with it.

Your stem stood high in the sky.

You looked across the garden with radiant pride.

My darling rose,

You were gentle and generous.

Your petals be beautiful, but your thorns are dangerous.

You can make someone bleed and still look precious while doing it.

But you're thorns only pricked the fingers of those who hurt the innocent.

My darling rose,

You rose too high.

You protected too many and told too many lies.

You conquered the garden and stood out from the rest.

This is why they plucked you out of your humble flowerbed.

My darling queen,

You deserved better than this.

Your voice will be remembered. Your smile will be forever missed.

You fought. You loved. You played a damn good game.

My darling queen,

without you the realm will never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three words: She deserved better.


	10. The Little Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa Stark (Season 6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the one with the best character development.

A little bird, she was.

She sat on the nest and dreamt dreams of flight. The feel of the wind under her wings. The colours of the clouds changed beside her. The sight of the world below her— all of it.

Her heart palpated at the thought. She was ready and she knew it. Her wings were finally prepared for the great big world.

A little bird, she felt.

That was all she was in this small, gold cage. She didn't know how it happened but her dreams were taken from her. And there they were laid. Just there before her. The world, a thin piece of glass away from the tips of her wings.

How long will she stay here? She hoped and prayed that it wouldn't be long .

A little bird, they saw her.

That was who she was in her captor's eyes. A fragile thing he loved to torture. She suffocated, hurt, played, torn apart, killed. Her prayers grew silent and her dreams grew dim.

Why was it she who was caught and caged? She asked this every night. And every night, there were no answers.

A little bird, she didn't want to be.

One night, she awoke in a different body. Her wings were torn and were replaced with claws. Her beak broke into a sinister snarl. She was bigger, stronger, smarter. She tore through the golden bars and slashed her captors into pieces. She broke through the thin glass that separated her from the world for so many years. And finally, she inhaled the air of her old life.

A little bird, she was no more.

The world was darker and so was she. She wandered through the forest she always called home but home felt so different though it never really changed. Her dreams of flight were now gone. Replaced by nightmares of vengeance and ice cold murder. She was no longer a little bird. She was now a fierce wolf.

A fierce wolf, she became.

She felt the wind on her thick fur. The sky changed colours right in front of her as she howled at the moon. The sight of the world before her was more than she could ever dream. She rode through the wilderness as the world passed by her.

She was free now. The little bird was gone and the fierce wolf was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last one I wrote before season 7 and 8 came out and pulled all my creativity away lmao. I didn't hate the last two seasons. There were definitely parts I liked and parts I loved. Let's just say in general... they're my least favorite so yeah.
> 
> So, these were my love letters to Game of Thrones. I hope you enjoyed them. I've moved on to other shows... and k-pop. But yes. I'm glad these works have found a home again.

**Author's Note:**

> Rereading these made me cringe a little, but I didn't wanna change anything for the sake of being genuine.


End file.
